


Guard Duty

by AuthorToBeNamedLater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorToBeNamedLater/pseuds/AuthorToBeNamedLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Anakin does for the war effort!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this came to me. But it did, and I wrote it in all of 20 minutes.

Anakin didn’t need the Force to see that his Padawan was about to fall asleep on her feet.

He couldn’t blame her, really. After three days with little more than catnaps, and not enough food and barely enough water, Anakin was plenty tired himself. The adrenaline was starting to wear off as their transport docked on the _Resolute_ , leaving the young Jedi general thinking of little more than sleeping all the way back to Coruscant.

“All right, Ahsoka,” Anakin said with all the authority he could muster as soon as they set foot on the cruiser. He took his apprentice’s shoulders and turned her to face him. Ahsoka blinked blearily at her Master, her normally expressive eyes dull with fatigue.

“I don’t want to see you for the next 12 hours, at least,” Anakin instructed. “Get some food in you, then go to your cabin, turn off your comlink, and sleep.” He wrinkled his nose. “And take a shower, too; you smell like a wet bantha.”

Anakin expected a barb about how he didn’t smell much better. Instead uncertainty flashed across Ahsoka’s face and she looked at the floor.

Anakin frowned. “Ahsoka?”

“It’s OK, Master,” Ahsoka said quickly. She tried to turn away.

“Hey.” Anakin caught his Padawan’s arm with one hand and with the other tilted Ahsoka’s chin up until she was looking at him. Apprehension wasn’t like her, and Anakin found it worrisome. “What’s wrong?”

Ahsoka bit her lip. “This ship is full of men,” she said quietly.

Anakin blinked. “Yeah?”

“So,” Ahsoka fidgeted. Anakin found her sudden lack of confidence unsettling.

“Come on, Snips,” Anakin prodded gently. “You can tell me, whatever it is.”

“So, it’s kind of hard to take a shower.” Ahsoka gave a look that said she desperately hoped Anakin got her message.

“What—” Anakin could have slapped himself. _Of course._ The Jedi officers got their own cabins with a sink and toilet, but still had to use the communal showers. The showers had separate stalls but still didn’t offer much modesty. Anakin hadn’t even thought about the problems that would cause for his apprentice.

_Some Master you are._

“Ahsoka, we’ve been out here for months,” Anakin said. “What have you been doing?”

“I just do what I can with my sink.” Ahsoka shrugged. “Sometimes I go to the shower really late at night when no one will be there.”

Anakin gaped at her. Ahsoka had been doing all this for…however long they’d been out here now, and never let him know? “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Ahsoka folded her arms across her chest. Anakin could tell the conversation was making her uncomfortable. “What could you do about it?”

.

.

.

Rex slowed his pace a little on the way to the shower. His general was leaning on the bulkhead just outside the entrance, his face buried in a datapad. _Well, that’s odd. What’s he doing out there?_

“Evening, General,” Rex greeted.

Anakin looked up from the pad. “Rex.”

Rex started to round the corner into the showers when Anakin’s arm shot out in front of him.

“Sorry, Captain,” Anakin said. “Shower’s closed.”

Rex raised an eyebrow. “Closed?”

“That’s right.”

The clone captain paused, listening. “The water’s running.”

“So it is,” Anakin said neutrally.

“I didn’t hear anything about this.”

“Maintenance,” Anakin explained.

Clone or no clone, Rex was human enough to recognize that something wasn’t right. One-word non-answers weren’t like his general. And why was Anakin standing outside the shower like a sentinel? If the showers were closed the maintenance droids could have put up a sign. Or they would have asked a clone to stand outside. Not a Jedi.

Rex leaned sideways to peek into the shower room. Anakin leaned over to block him. The young general kept his expression friendly, but it held a hard edge that let Rex know he was best off not pursuing this line of questioning.

So Rex played along. “Any idea when the showers will be open?”

“Try back in 15 minutes,” Anakin said.

“All right, sir.”

.

.

.

Still tired and hungry, but much cleaner and happier, Ahsoka emerged from the showers. “All clear, Master.” She let a sleepy but sincere smile creep across her face. “Thank you.”

Anakin turned from his datapad and gave a little smile. “No problem, Snips.” He patted her shoulder. “Now eat, then sleep. Your stomach’s been growling since before we docked.”

Ahsoka giggled. “Master?”

“Yes, Padawan?”

“If we’re ever on a ship full of women, I promise I’ll stand outside the shower for you.”

Anakin laughed. “Good to know you have my back, Ahsoka.”

“Always, Master.”


End file.
